Ещё одно лето
by irresponsible maniac
Summary: Человек – странное создание. Он думает, что знает всё на свете, но на деле – не знает ничего. Он думает, что будет рядом с другим человеком всю свою жизнь, но на деле – через несколько лет их уже разделяет расстояние. И почему так должно быть?
1. I

1.  
>Он слишком привык находиться рядом. Слишком привык и потому сейчас, находясь в сотнях километрах от Мияги, чувствует внутри себя глухую пустоту. Словно пропустил завтрак и до вечера ни крошки не съел.<p>

Тсукишимы нет. Тсукишима не лежит на полу вместе с ним и не смотрит на дощатый потолок, угадывая в узорах странные силуэты. Тсукишима остался в Мияги, и целое лето — не давал о себе знать. И телефон молчит вместе с ним.

Ямагучи, по правде, любит путешествовать с семьей, но, наверное, не так сильно, чем просто стоять плечом к плечу к Тсукишиме — ощущать его возле себя, быть на его стороне и смотреть не без доли восхищения. И всё это — от чистого сердца.  
>И Тсукишима совсем не возражал.<p>

Наверное, это было бы просто немыслимо — разочароваться в нём. Немыслимо, как и не думать об этом два прошедших месяца.  
>Может, он слишком зациклен.<p>

— Тадаши, — кричит мама из соседней комнаты, — помоги мне по дому!

Он слышит, как она гремит коробками, привстаёт на локтях и ёжится — вся спина взмокла, и на домашней футболке осталось огромное мокрое пятно. Половицы скрипят под его ногами — домик у моря семьи Ямагучи совсем старенький, но, тем не менее, очень уютный. Тадаши помнит его ещё с детства.  
>Пока он доходит до шатающихся сёдзи, он сто раз успевает подумать: <em>вот бы Тсукишима тоже поехал вместе с ним<em>, но на сто первый — понимает, как это бессмысленно.

Из радио на телевизионной полке льётся приятный женский вокал. Волны за окном бьются о камни, и шум прибоя влетает в распахнутые двери.  
>До конца августа — десять дней.<p>

2.  
>Сколько он себя помнил, <em>он<em> всегда был рядом. Всегда ходил с ним по утрам в школу, всегда обедал с ним в столовой, всегда делился дисками с музыкой, всегда шёл по любое плечо, возвращаясь домой после занятий, всегда оставался в спортзале, пока Тсукишима не посчитает нужным уходить. Но каждое лето — всегда, в одно и то же время — его не было рядом. Не было, словно школа и волейбольный клуб — единственные вещи, связывающие их.  
>К этому он никогда не сможет привыкнуть.<p>

— Я действительно не могу привыкнуть, что ты уже взрослый, — Акитеру забрасывает мяч в баскетбольное кольцо, но в очередной раз промахивается, — и совсем не милый.  
>На заднем дворе смеркается, и в траве стрекочут кузнечики. Время ужина давно прошло, но Кей до сих пор чувствует сытость и привкус мяса с рисом.<br>— Разве об этом ты должен думать? — цокает Кей и кидает словленный мяч над головой — тот попадает прямо в корзину.  
>— Иногда хочется думать о всякой ерунде, чем об учёбе, — брат с усталым весёлым смехом усаживается на крыльцо и вытирает пот с висков. Под его ногами топчутся муравьи. — А ты почему дома сидишь?<br>— А куда я должен выходить? — хмуро интересуется Кей, покручивая мяч в руках.

Походы в торговые центры или караоке в компании друзей казались ему до жути банальными и никогда его не прельщали. Гораздо лучше было уединиться в комнате с книжкой и думать о чём угодно, кроме клубной деятельности.  
>Ямагучи тоже к этому относится.<p>

— Разве у тебя нет друзей? — он подкладывает руку под подбородок. — Я же всё время вижу тебя с твоим другом.  
>— Другом?<br>— Тот, с веснушками, — он показывает на своё лицо. — Кажется, Ямазаки?..  
>— Ямагучи мне не друг, — отрезает Кей.<p>

Брат удивлённо изгибает бровь.

— Тогда кто он?

_Кто он? _

3.  
>Ноги — в песке, выглядывают из-под тени пляжного зонтика.<p>

— Тадаши, ты совсем не купаешься, — укоризненно замечает мама.  
>— Мне... не хочется, — говорит укрывающийся от солнца Тадаши и обхватывает колени руками.<br>— Он уже взрослый, — подключается отец, — и сам знает, когда ему нужно залезать в воду.  
>Он повторяет это уже пятнадцатый год подряд, но от этого Тадаши взрослым никак не становится.<p>

_Вот Тсукишима..._

Домик у моря — в нескольких километрах от небольшой деревни. Сеть здесь ловить бессмысленно, и Ямагучи с тоской разглядывает свой телефон — он берёт его с собой всегда, словно всё ещё надеется на чудо.  
>Но даже если Тсукишима вспомнит о нём, то Ямагучи не сможет ответить.<p>

«Даже если» — правильней было сказать «навряд ли». Навряд ли вспомнит, навряд ли напишет. Он даже во время учёбы редко слал ему эсэмэски.

Ямагучи чувствует себя роялем, за который никто не садится — брошенным и расстроенным.

Море как на ладони, шуршит волнами, как мишурой, но Ямагучи уже давно вышел из возраста, когда ему нравилось плавать с родителями и надувным кругом и возиться в песке, собирая ракушки.

Он хочет, чтобы это лето пролетело быстрее, чем все остальные.  
>Он хочет <em>увидеть<em> Тсукишиму.

4.  
><em>Извини, Тсукки, мне нужно кое-куда. Иди без меня.<em>  
>Примерить напускное безразличие, надеть наушники и попрощаться не оборачиваясь, но всё же заметить за собою скребущееся в груди любопытство. <em>Куда же<em>?

Тсукишима уже давно забыл, каково это — идти домой в одиночестве. Под громкую музыку в свете ночных фонарей — и одному. Без тепла по плечо и преисполненных восторгом глаз перед носом. Без прозвища, сказанного в вечернюю прохладу, и россыпи веснушек на чужом лице. Без Ямагучи.  
>Когда же он успел привыкнуть ко всему этому, что теперь, просто лёжа в кровати не в силах уснуть, — вспоминает об этом с какой-то горечью.<p>

Акитеру храпит на футоне снизу. Он всегда остаётся в комнате Кея, когда приезжает на каникулы. Он хороший старший брат, который пытается скрасить одиночество младшего. Каждый день рассказывает что-нибудь скабрёзное за столом, играет в мяч на заднем дворе, ходит с ним за покупками и отдаёт что-то из своих вещей, если Кей попросит — но пустота, словно торт, выеденный посерединке, так и остаётся пустотой.

Он не помнил, когда начал замечать за собой изменения. С каких пор стал вести себя по-другому — с каких пор стал видеть в Ямагучи не просто мальчишку, увязавшегося за ним в младших классах. С каких пор увидел в нём _человека_.  
>Может, тогда, во время тренировочного лагеря; когда впервые не слышал за собою учащённое, сбившееся дыхание и просьбу подождать, а видел маячащую спину и ноги, нёсшиеся далеко впереди него к своей цели; когда и в самом Ямагучи что-то изменилось.<p>

Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал восхищение — тихое и подрагивающее, как свеча.

— Кей, ты не спишь? — шепчет брат. Кей не считает нужным отвечать. — Эй, я знаю, что не спишь. О чём думаешь?  
>— Ни о чём. Просто не могу уснуть, — проговаривает Кей.<br>— Ты что, старик? — смеётся Акитеру.  
>— Не старее тебя.<br>— И то правда, — Кей слышит шорох. Он готов поклясться, что Акитеру заносит руки за голову и продолжить спать явно не собирается.  
>— Так этот парень, Яма... Снова забыл, — говорит он виноватым голосом, — он каждое лето уезжает на море?<br>— Частенько, — кивает собеседник. — Его зовут Ямагучи.  
>Брат понимающе мычит.<br>— Может, и нам хоть раз нужно съездить.

Тсукишима представляет море, раскалённый песок под пятками и Ямагучи, зовущего его поплавать.

5.  
>«Привет, Тсукки»<p>

Это странно — писать ему спустя много недель. Август уже на исходе, и скоро они с семьёй должны возвращаться в Мияги — Ямагучи уже ругает себя за совершённую глупость и представляет недоумённое лицо Тсукишимы.  
>Солнце светит в зените и колотит лучами прямо по голове, но Ямагучи предусмотрительно взял с собой панаму. Асфальт плывёт перед глазами, а вдалеке виднеются миражи. Сотовый снисходительно показывает несколько антеннок.<p>

«Сообщение успешно отправлено»

Ближайшая остановка находится в трёх километрах от моря, которые он с трудом преодолел пешком, вдыхая удушающе жаркий воздух. Автобусы ездят каждые два часа туда и обратно, и Ямагучи заходит в какую-то забегаловку, дабы скоротать время. Телефон — крепко держит во вспотевшей ладони.  
>Деревенька пустует, а потому в забегаловке местных можно по пальцам пересчитать. Он снимает панаму и треплет голову — на кончиках волос блестит пот. В зале поигрывает джазовая песня, и изредка стучат стаканы.<br>Новое сообщение приходит, когда Тадаши усаживается за крайний стол у входа.

«Привет»

На губах играет улыбка.

6.  
>На кухне стоит аромат жареных овощей, за окном — умиротворяющая тишина, прерываемая иволгами.<br>— Кею нужно развеяться, — настойчиво повторяет Акитеру, подхватывая лапшу палочками. — А море — лучший способ снять с себя напряжение.  
>— Ты ведь не прикрываешься младшим братом? — нахмуренно спрашивает мама, сидящая напротив него.<p>

Телефон в кармане вибрирует — Кей видит уведомление о входящем СМС и удивляется.  
><em>Ямагучи не часто пишет ему.<em>

— Конечно же, нет, — уверяет Акитеру. — Ведь я заботливый брат, — и натягивает сияющую улыбку.  
>— Ты просто хочешь нажиться за счёт своих родителей? — изгибает она бровь.<br>— Ну, мне только двадцать два, я ещё слишком молод, — деловито мотает он головой.  
>— Тебе уже двадцать два, езжай сам!<p>

Чуть подумав, Кей набирает ответное сообщение и принимается за свой обед. Через несколько секунд приходит новое.

«Как у тебя дела?»

— Ты уже взрослый, но до сих пор сидишь на шее своих родителей, — продолжает мама. — Скорей найди себе жену. Даже у твоего младшего брата есть подружка.  
>Кей давится куском цуккини.<br>— Нет у меня подружки, — отрицает он, но мама, кажется, всё равно остаётся при своём мнении.

«Всё хорошо»

Тсукишима вздыхает, доедает лапшу и уходит в свою комнату — брат и мама продолжают спорить о какой-то ерунде. Помнится, даже когда брату было столько же, сколько ему, они не могли обойтись без словесных перепалок — в основном, конечно, на тему будущего.  
>Но Тсукишиме никогда не были интересны такие разговоры.<p>

Он ложится на постель.

«Ты ведь любишь это пирожное?»

На экране появляется изображение аппетитного десерта с клубникой.

«Удивительно, что его делают в этой глуши» — дочитывает он.

Кей не знает, что ответить, но пирожное с клубникой на картинке — кажется ему очень вкусным.

7.  
>До конца августа — всего ничего.<br>Мама пакует вещи, напоминает Тадаши складывать свои в чемодан. Ямагучи с тоской оглядывает уже пустую комнату — у него и вещей: раз-два и обчёлся. Интересно, как бы выглядел чемодан Тсукишимы?  
>Ямагучи почему-то представляет, как тот будет сплошь набит динозаврами.<p>

Море за окном бушует, небо приобретает оттенки тёмно-серого и грозится хлынуть проливным дождём. Интересно, в Мияги стоит такая же непогода?

Ямагучи лезет за телефоном в сумке и открывает папку неотправленных.

«Я скоро приеду» — гласит сообщение.

Словно Тсукишима будет ждать его, ехидно мелькает в голове. Не хватает только счастливого смайлика.  
>Тадаши едко и невесело смеётся своим мыслям.<br>Он безумно хочет верить, что Тсукишима его _ждёт_. Что он не один _скучает_. Что он не один хочет_увидеться_.

— Тадаши, сходи в деревню, — мама по обыкновению без стука входит в комнату с маленьким листочком, — продукты в дорогу купить нужно.

Ямагучи вскакивает, засовывает телефон в карман домашних брюк на ходу, выхватывает листочек и бежит наружу.

— Ну что за ребёнок...

* * *

><p>Зонтик бултыхается в рюкзаке, а от быстрого бега капюшон дождевика слетает с головы, подставляя волосы неумолимо холодным каплям. Небо — в свинцовых тучах.<br>Пакеты с покупками шуршат в руках под напором ветра — он впопыхах забыл засунуть их в рюкзак. Остановка уже близко.  
>Ямагучи еле успевает на автобус, платит за проезд, устало опускается на сиденье и проверяет телефон. Продукты лежат в ногах. Автобус трогается.<br>Связь — слабая, но она есть.  
>Сообщение отправлено.<p>

8.  
>— Ну вот, только три дня осталось, — неудовлетворительно отмечает Акитеру, смотря на календарь. — Может, на Залив?..<p>

Кей дочитывает последнее предложение, захлопывает книгу и кладёт на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Да ты и плавать не умеешь, брат.  
>— Так я научусь, — оптимистично заявляет Акитеру, — а для этого нужно море, — потом он глядит, как по оконному стеклу стучат капли дождя, и удручённо выдыхает. — Но, наверное, в следующий раз.<p>

Кей пожимает плечами и тянется за вибрирующим сотовым на полке, где стоят фигурки динозавров.

_Ямагучи скоро приедет._

Почему-то от этой мысли ему становится тепло, несмотря на бурю на улицах Мияги. Он улыбается.

— Друг? — Акитеру замечает изменения в лице младшего брата и присаживается с правой стороны на его кровать, попутно заглядывая в светящийся экран. — Скоро приедет?  
>— Ты знаешь, что есть такое понятие как «личное пространство»? — Кей прижимает телефон к груди и буравит Акитеру взглядом. Тот поднимает руки в извинительном жесте и встаёт.<br>— А он не сказал, когда приедет точно? — говорит он, вальяжно плюхаясь на широкий подоконник. — «Скоро» — понятие растяжимое.  
>— Не знаю.<br>— Тогда, может, позвонишь?

Позвонить?

С последнего раза, когда Кей звонил ему, прошло уже много лет — с тех пор они общались исключительно вживую или же посредством СМС.

Он набирает знакомые цифры и прислоняет трубку к уху. Он представляет бодрый и в то же время изумлённый голос, здоровающийся с ним, и...  
>Но на том конце провода — колючие, холодные короткие гудки.<p>

Абонент вне зоны действия сети.

9.  
>Ямагучи вытаскивает последний чемодан из багажника и катит его в сторону крыльца. На улице темно хоть глаз выколи, над садом кружатся светлячки. Ямагучи хочется спать, но ещё больше — сказать Тсукишиме, что он уже дома.<p>

Он заходит в прихожую, в которой горит свет, разувается и нашаривает в кармане телефон. Цифры на экране показывают три часа ночи.  
><em>Наверное, это плохая идея. <em>  
>Телефон вдруг вибрирует и отключается. Батарея не выдерживает долгое время без подзарядки.<br>Что ж, даже телефон солидарен с ним.

Ямагучи несёт чемодан в свою комнату, поднимаясь на второй этаж и стукая его о ступеньки, и попутно вспоминает, куда положил зарядку.

— Тадаши, ванная свободна.  
>— Хорошо, — говорит он, прежде чем закрыть дверь.<p>

Он присаживается на кровать, подключает сотовый к зарядному устройству и ждёт, пока экран вспыхнет. В его комнате темно, потому что луна — по другую сторону дома. Он встаёт, чтобы распахнуть форточку и вдохнуть ночной воздух. Вдали виднеются крыши, а над головою — звёзды.

Сколько дней осталось до конца августа? Неужели так и нужно — не видеться целое лето? Так и нужно, чтобы успеть соскучиться за это время? Так правильно?

Ямагучи садится на подоконник и прислоняется затылком к стеклу. Оно отдаёт прохладой.

Они всего лишь... _одноклассники? Сокомандники?_  
>Они — не друзья?<p>

Телефон, который должен был зазвенеть минутами ранее, покоится на тумбочке.

10.  
>Лето — кончилось.<p>

Он распахивает дверь и видит перед собой покрасневшего от жары Ямагучи. Тот чуть теребит воротник школьной рубашки и поправляет ремешок сумки.

— Утро доброе...

Акитеру в недоумении чешет подбородок.

— Ты... к Кею? — и облегчённо вздыхает, когда Ямагучи кивает головой, пряча глаза. — Он сейчас завтракает, но ты проходи.  
>— Н-не...<br>— Да не бойся, я не кусаюсь, — он тянет взволнованного паренька внутрь, в прохладный дом, и хлопает по плечам: — Расслабься. Тебя, кстати, не Ямагучи зовут?

Тадаши сжимает губы в тонкую, подрагивающую полоску и снова отвечает кивком. В доме Тсукишимы пахнет омурайсу.

— Я почему-то так и думал, — ухмыляется Акитеру. — Может?..  
>— Я уже позавтракал! — предугадывая вопрос, громко лепечет Ямагучи и крепко держится за сумку. — Я только хотел зайти за Тсукки... Верней, я не хотел заходить, только...<br>— Кто там, брат?

Ямагучи замирает, когда из кухни выходит Тсукишима, и осознаёт, что улыбается — так глупо и по-дурацки, от счастья.

— Привет, Тсукки, — выдаёт он.

Тсукишима провожает взглядом отчего-то довольного брата.

— Тебе не стоило утруждать себя, — говорит он.  
>— Ну, я уже пришёл... — Ямагучи чувствует себя виноватым и опускает глаза долу. Потом слышит вздох.<br>— Пошли.

Тсукишима никогда не возражает.

Слышно шуршание утренних газет, скрип калиток, топот на ступеньках. Ямагучи подстраивается под ровный, неторопливый шаг и не может оторваться от Тсукишимы — молчаливо смотрит в лицо, на очки, мочки ушей, волосы, наушники, воротник гакурана.

Тсукишимы не хватало целое лето.  
>Безумно не хватало.<p>

* * *

><p><em>«Почему ты так много улыбаешься?» — недовольно звучит вдалеке, так что Акитеру и расслышать может с трудом, выглядывая из окна. «Не знаю!» — звонкий голос утопает в зное и стрёкоте цикад, пыли на дорожке и шуме колёс велосипедов, в недоумении Тсукишимы и смехе Ямагучи.<br>Голос — такой радостный, такой счастливый._


	2. II

Человек — странное создание. Он думает, что знает всё на свете, но на деле — не знает ничего. Он думает, что будет рядом с другим человеком всю свою жизнь, но на деле — через несколько лет их уже разделяет расстояние.  
>И почему так должно быть?<p>

1.  
>У Ямагучи — летняя практика. В Токио, где он учится, стоит жара, рикошетящая от бетонных джунглей. Под таким нещадным солнцем на улице можно яичницу жарить, но занятому студенту — не до еды.<p>

Токио не Мияги. Токио — безжалостный, высокий, холодный. Тадаши здесь уже около полугода — как студент по обмену — но он всё ещё не привык. Не привык к съёмной квартире, где он просыпается в перманентном одиночестве, к аренде этой самой квартиры, которую нужно проплачивать каждый месяц, к ранним подъёмам — часов в пять утра, не позже — чтобы успеть на занятия. Не привык, но не настолько, чтобы жаловаться об этом родителям по телефону. Те и звонить реже стали: знают, что сын их уже взрослый. Вместе с тем и новостей поменьше говорят — особенно, когда Тадаши невзначай спрашивает о Тсукишиме. В последний раз он слышал, что Тсукишима переезжает, а куда — неизвестно. Известно, разве что, что тоже по обмену едет.

_Может, тоже в Токио?_

Лет пять назад, тем же летом — Ямагучи мог бы быть уверен, что Тсукишима там, в Мияги. Не пишет, не помнит, не скучает и не ждёт — в родной Мияги. А сейчас...

Их пути разошлись. Связи оборваны. И самое главное, он ведь даже не знает — были ли они друзьями или до самого выпуска оставались просто знакомыми.

Он катит на велосипеде по огромной дороге и невольно вдыхает аромат ночных улиц. Пахнет дешёвыми духами, закоулками, в которых дерутся кошки, палёной резиной, старыми кроссовками, неоновыми вывесками и свежей краской. Пахнет одиночеством.

Тсукишимы. Тсукишимы безумно не хватает.

2.  
>В зале играет живая музыка с минорными оттенками. Кто-то стучит ножом по бокалу. Произносит тост. Толпа наряженных людей хлопает. Хрусталь звенит.<p>

— Кей, тебе тоже следовало что-нибудь сказать, — шепчет мама.  
>— Не хочется, — следует незамедлительный ответ. Но мама уже не слышит — она смотрит на старшего сына в смокинге возле невесты. Акитеру — женится.<p>

_Давно пора было_.

— Ты чего угрюмый? — Акитеру подходит к скучающему Кею, еле сбежав от гостей. — Плохо?  
>— Ничего подобного.<br>— Вот и славно. У твоего старшего брата свадьба, между прочим! — Акитеру, кажется, подвыпил. — Закадри какую-нибудь девчонку, потанцуй чуть-чуть, отдохни! — он ерошит волосы Кея.  
>— Не хочу, — отмахивается тот.<br>— Ты совсем не изменился, — смеётся брат и садится на стул напротив. Его бабочка чуть скошена, воротник расправлен. Для кого-то праздник в самом разгаре. — Совсем у меня девочками не интересуешься.  
>— Это что за намёк? — беззлобно спрашивает Кей.<br>— Нет-нет, это я просто! — Акитеру извиняется жестом и снова ерошит ему волосы. — У меня ведь тоже в двадцать два подружек не было.  
>Возникает недолгая пауза.<br>— Уезжать не боишься? — задаёт Акитеру вопрос, как будто невзначай, ища глазами что-нибудь съестное на столе, ломящимся от еды.  
>— Ты уже спрашивал раз двадцать. Я ещё даже вещи не собирал.<br>— А как твой друг? Яма...

Кей чувствует, как дыхание немного перехватывает, и музыка перестаёт звучать в ушах.

_Ямагучи_.

— Не знаю.

_Его зовут Ямагучи._

3.  
>По аудитории раздаётся чих.<p>

— Заболел?  
>— Нет, всё в порядке, профессор.<p>

_Вспоминает кто_?

Где-то спустя час Ямагучи выходит из здания университета в огромный двор. Совсем недавно он стал ходить на индивидуальные консультации — еле выпросил их у профессора. И, к удивлению Тадаши, тот ни цента не попросил за занятия.

Надо будет подарить ему коробку конфет в благодарность, думает Ямагучи.

Он подходит к стоянке для велосипедов, подходит к своему и достаёт ключи. Вот-вот наступит закат — солнце окрашивает всё в оттенки перламутра: крыши, велосипеды, клумбы, людей. Спустя некоторое время Тадаши мчится по автостраде навстречу ветру и заворачивает по пути в круглосуточный магазин — надо же чем-то поужинать. Он заезжает в тот, который ближе к дому, паркуется и входит в прохладное помещение. В динамиках играет песня — Ямагучи смутно припоминает женский вокал, но в следующий миг мысли уже заняты чем-то другим.

В нагрудном кармане звенит телефон. «Хозяйка».

— Алло? — робко отвечает он.  
>— Ямагучи-кун, — колюче раздаётся на том конце провода, — есть разговор. Я тебя не задержу.<p>

_Выселит?_  
>Он же всегда вовремя платит аренду.<p>

— Скоро к тебе кое-кто подселится, в соседнюю комнату. Не навсегда, конечно, на время. Но прежде чем согласиться на это, я бы хотела узнать твоё мнение. Ты не против соседства?

Он подходит к холодильнику с молочными продуктами, достаёт пачку кефира и, недолго думая, произносит:

— Я не против.

Он думает, что его голос звучит слишком мягко, так что даже отрицательный ответ сошёл бы за согласие.

— Но прежде, — он наклоняется к полке с йогуртами, — могу я... узнать его имя?

Он не верит в то, что слышит и чуть ли не роняет корзинку с продуктами.

_Тсукки_?

3.  
>Он нашаривает выключатель — прихожую озаряет свет. Ставит чемоданы возле ног и разувается. Во всех комнатах тихо и слышно лишь тиканье часов на стене. Здесь на удивление уютно.<p>

Снимать квартиру с соседом, может, и кажется ему головной болью, но другого выхода нет. Все квартиры на одного человека ему не по карману, а жить всё равно где-то надо.

Тсукишима цепляет ветровку на свободный крючок — почти все вешалки заняты верхней одеждой, зонтиком и даже пакетом с инструментами — и проходит вглубь. Одна комната наглухо закрыта — кажется, в ней ютится его сосед. Что ж, Тсукишима ни разу не против приватности. Пусть, главное, не шумит. Кей оставляет чемоданы в свободной комнате, запирает дверь и проходит на кухню. Тут всё по минимуму — стол, два стула, тумба, газплита и холодильник. Над газплитой вытяжка, которая, кажется, не работает, и ещё шкафчики, что тянутся вдоль стены. Они набиты чем попало: чипсами, печеньями, — ещё здесь лежат коробка из-под хлопьев, открывалка и консервы, у которых прошёл срок годности.

Ключ по ту сторону квартиры поворачивается в замочной скважине, и Тсукишима невольно вздрагивает. Он выходит из кухни.

Перед ним стоит Ямагучи.

* * *

><p>— Хозяйка меня предупредила.<p>

Кажется, Ямагучи не знает, куда ему уставиться, поэтому кружит глазами по комнате — и ни разу не задерживается на лице Тсукишимы. Кей сам не настроен поддерживать зрительный контакт. Он смотрит на неизменный хохолок на макушке Тадаши, пальцы, мнущие в руках какую-то бумажку, ногу, в волнении постукивающую по паркету.

Кажется, что Ямагучи совсем не изменился. От этих _не_-перемен Тсукишима ощущает в груди что-то тёплое, _соскучившееся_.

— Давно ты живёшь тут? — он не знает, что ещё можно спросить.  
>— Уже год.<br>— Ясно.

Ямагучи кажется таким далёким, хотя сидит напротив него.

4.  
>— Это... странно.<p>

Он не знает, что говорит — его губы двигаются сами по себе. Он заламывает руки. Он чувствует, что сердце стучит.

— Что?  
>— Ведь я обычно не вижусь с тобой летом.<p>

Он не может выдавить из себя «Тсукки».

— Ты здесь надолго? — спрашивает Тадаши.  
>— На полгода.<br>— А потом? Обратно в Мияги?..  
>— Посмотрим.<br>Они недолго молчат.  
>— Как ты? — «Что делал целых пять лет? Ты скучал? Ты скучаешь по мне каждое лето, как я по тебе?»<p>

Вопрос, который мучает его уже очень давно.

— Пойдёт, — кивает Кей. — Правда, на пятом курсе факультета криминалистики не особо разгуляешься.  
>— В-вот как. А я... — он заносит руку за голову и теребит затылок в волнении. — А я на маркетолога учусь.<p>

Слова даются с трудом, словно китайская грамматика. Ямагучи вспоминает, как это было пять лет назад — всяко легче, чем сейчас: фразы сами вылетали из уст, и он даже не задумывался над их смыслом.

— Акитеру, — вдруг произносит Тсукишима, — мой брат спрашивал о тебе. Кажется, у тебя всё хорошо.  
>— Неплохо, — Ямагучи пытается вспомнить Акитеру и думает, что Тсукишима очень похож на него. — И как он?<br>— Только вчера женился.  
>— Это здорово, — улыбается Ямагучи и неосознанно поднимает глаза на собеседника. — Так ты только что с поезда?<br>— С самолёта, если быть точнее.

Тсукишима кажется возмужавшим. Ямагучи чувствует, как его переполняет восхищение — как тогда, всю дорогу до выпуска.

5.  
>Ямагучи встаёт ещё до рассвета, поэтому они с Тсукишимой не встречаются по утрам. Кею торопиться некуда — новый семестр начнётся только в сентябре.<br>Август почти кончается.  
>Он вспоминает это странное чувство в груди, когда рядом не было Ямагучи — оно донимает его каждое лето.<p>

На кухне — смрад. В мойке лежит сковородка, на дне которой что-то подгорело. Возле раковины — разбитое впопыхах яйцо. Тсукишима вздыхает и принимается за уборку.

* * *

><p>— Продуктовый? — переспрашивает Ямагучи. — Здесь неподалёку, я могу тебя свозить.<p>

Кей изгибает бровь — «свозить» на велосипеде, что ли?

— Если тебя, конечно, устраивает багажное сиденье...  
>— Может, лучше я поведу? — Тсукишима не хочет, чтобы ноги волочились по земле.<br>— Ну, э...

Ямагучи, кажется, пытается усиленно представить, как это будет смотреться — два рослых парня на одном велосипеде на вечерних улицах Токио, но ещё страннее, наверное, будет, если он случайно вцепится в Тсукишиму во время поездки.

— Можно и пешком... — неуверенно предлагает он. — Только это дольше.  
>— Ничего. Я могу и пешком, — со вздохом молвит Кей.<br>— Тогда я быстро, — Тадаши бежит на кухню, на ходу снимая верхнюю одежду.

Кухня удивительно чистая. Обман зрения?  
>Тадаши засовывает кусок бутерброда с тунцом в рот, пережёвывает, словно участвует в марафоне по поеданию на скорость, запивает водой и выбегает в прихожую — не проходит и пяти минут. Кей поражённо моргает.<p>

— И впрямь быстро.

Ямагучи вытирает рот рукавом рубашки, обувается и выскакивает на лестничную площадку после Тсукишимы.

— Пошли, Тсукки?..

Он прикусывает губу.  
>Давно забытое прозвище вдруг выскочило из его рта.<p>

— Угу, — Тсукишима и внимания не обращает.

Ямагучи думает, что, наверное, выглядит в его глазах дураком. Ведь время, когда он называл его так — прошло.

6.  
>Тсукишима тщательно перебирает овощи и кладёт в корзину те, которые ему понравились, — гладкие и блестящие, без вмятин и дырок.<p>

— Ты умеешь готовить?  
>— Умею, — подтверждает Тсукишима. — Сегодня я приготовлю ужин. Нам, — он оборачивается на Ямагучи, вертящего в руках готовый салат и парочку сэндвичей в пластмассовых коробочках.<br>— Ужин? — переспрашивает тот.  
>— Мне не сложно. Хватит всухомятку питаться, — монотонно добавляет Кей.<br>— Тогда надо скинуться, — Тадаши лихорадочно роется в карманах. — Кошелёк забыл...  
>— В следующий раз вернёшь, — успокаивает его Тсукишима и, набрав необходимые продукты, идёт к кассе.<p>

Они выходят с полными пакетами — на улице уже зажгли ночные фонари. Солнца почти не видно.  
>Тсукишима искоса глядит на Ямагучи. Тот — всё ещё ниже него.<p>

— Тсукки... — слышит он и останавливается. — Ты же не против, когда я называю тебя «Тсукки»?  
>— Нет.<p>

На самом деле он никогда об этом не задумывался. Перестал обращать внимание. Это прозвище стало таким привычным, как делать попеременно вдохи и выдохи.

— Тсукки... — он словно пробует на вкус. — Тсукки.

Ямагучи улыбается так, как улыбался несколько лет назад.

* * *

><p>— Тсукки? — Кей оборачивается и выжидающе смотрит. — Хочешь, я покажу тебе одно место?<br>— Какое?  
>— Тут недалеко.<br>— Только быстро.

Ямагучи кивает и показывает пальцем на крутую лестницу, спускающуюся куда-то. Они сходят с тротуара и медленно пересчитывают ступеньки. Ямагучи — маячит впереди и напевает что-то.

_Ямагучи не изменился._

— Токийский Залив?  
>— Угу! — Тадаши зачем-то приседает на одно колено и расшнуровывает кроссовок, а потом подворачивает штанину.<br>— Ты что собрался делать? — удивляется Тсукишима.  
>— Просто промочить ноги.<p>

7.  
>Несильные волны бегут одна за другой, достигая берега. Шум, с которым они бьются — успокаивает. Ямагучи любит ощущение песка под ногами и солёный ветер, бьющийся в нос. Он любит приходить сюда в моменты особо невыносимой тоски.<br>Тсукишима — позади него.

— Не хочешь всплавнуть? — в шутку говорит Ямагучи, но тот лишь фыркает и с опаской смотрит на вспенивающуюся воду.

Песок под подошвами не прочувствуешь.  
>Тсукишиме хочется разуться и стоять возле Ямагучи.<p>

— Я наконец-то... — начинает вдруг Тадаши после глубокого вдоха. — Я наконец-то увидел тебя летом, Тсукки.

_Каждое лето я скучаю по тебе._

* * *

><p>— Тсукки, — говорит Ямагучи, прогуливаясь по набережной, — получается, ты уедешь весной.<br>— В конце февраля, — отвечает Тсукишима, пиная ракушки.  
>— Тогда это будет единственное лето, когда мы увиделись с тобой.<br>— Возможно, я ещё вернусь в Токио. Окончу университет и приеду на стажировку.  
>— А я уезжаю этой осенью. Всё равно не увидимся, — голос сливается с шумом волн. — Я всё время восхищался тобой, Тсукки.<br>— Я знаю, — Тсукишима приподнимает бровь.  
>— Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, пошёл бы за тобой в один вуз. Не смог бы стать уверенней. А ты ведь всегда... казался мне таким правильным, даже когда совершал ошибки. Я никогда бы не смог в тебе разочароваться. Я ведь не надоедаю?<br>— Нет, — мотает он головой.  
>— Спасибо, Тсукки.<p>

8.  
>— Мне жаль, Ямагучи-кун. Ты очень ответственный мальчик и всегда вовремя платил аренду, — телефон надрывается горючими слезами.<br>— Да, спасибо...  
>— Тебе надо было сразу сказать мне, я бы не стала просить у тебя плату за месяц вперёд.<p>

_Значит, возвращать деньги не собирается? _

— Ну ничего.  
>— Что ж, удачи тебе, Ямагучи-кун.<br>— Да...

Вызов с абонентом «Хозяйка» завершён. Ямагучи может со спокойной душой удалить его из контактов.

— Уезжаешь? — спрашивает Тсукишима, выходя из ванной. Волосы мокрые, на плече полотенце.  
>— Да, уже и билеты купил, — вскакивает Ямагучи с кресла. — На экспресс. Завтра меня уже здесь не будет.<br>— Вот как.  
>— Проводишь? — криво улыбается он, не надеясь на положительный ответ.<br>— Провожу.

* * *

><p>На перроне стоит суета. Ямагучи пыхтит и спускает тяжеленный чемодан вниз по лестнице.<p>

— Помочь? — предлагает Тсукишима, отрываясь от музыки из наушников.  
>— Спасибо...<p>

Ямагучи чувствует лёгкость в руках и с благоговейным вздохом провожает Тсукишиму, одним махом спустившего чемодан на землю. Он поправляет рюкзак, набитый вещами, и бежит вперёд.

— Поезд скоро прибудет, — он следит за экспрессом, который трогается с путей. — Следующий — мой.

Тсукишима поправляет наушники, ставит чемодан возле ног и ждёт.  
>Тсукишима всё такой же — лицо, очки, мочки ушей, волосы, наушники — нет только воротника гакурана и школьной сумки за плечами.<p>

— Ямагучи.  
>— Да? — удивлённо хлопает глазами Ямагучи.<br>— Мой брат, наверное, никогда не сможет запомнить твоё имя... — улыбается Тсукишима сам себе, но Ямагучи не понимает — отчего.

Поезд прибывает.

— Удачи, — бросает Тсукишима. Ямагучи не хочет торопиться. Хочет оттянуть этот момент. Делает вид, что возится с ручкой чемодана.

_Не хочу опять тебя не видеть. _

— Ямагучи, — тот поднимает голову. — Пиши иногда. Я не менял номер телефона.  
>— Хорошо, Тсукки, — неуверенно кивает Ямагучи. — Тсукки... Хотя нет, ничего. Пока!<p>

Он запрыгивает в экспресс, тянет чемодан и машет рукой. Тсукишима стоит на перроне возле жёлтой линии, засунув руки в карманы толстовки. Он не машет в ответ, но, кажется, улыбается.  
>Поезд трогается. Ямагучи смотрит вслед удаляющемуся Тсукишиме — или наоборот, тот провожает уезжающий экспресс. Мир проносится перед глазами: перрон, люди, расписания, огромный циферблат, показывающий двенадцать ночи. Лето — кончилось.<br>Осталось ещё так много несказанного, неспрошенного. Но впереди — ещё одно лето.

_Пусть пройдёт ещё пять лет, но я всё равно буду ждать тебя каждое лето. Скучать по тебе. Мечтать увидеться.  
>А ты?<em>


End file.
